Driving
by Crescent Crystal
Summary: Aku sudah bilang, jangan biarkan Jean menyetir. Atau kalian ingin aku mati? [JeaRen]


_**Summary**_**: **Aku sudah bilang, jangan biarkan Jean menyetir. Atau kalian ingin aku mati? [JeaRen]

**Pairing(s) : **JeanEren, mentioning of EruMin (udah, saya ga bisa lepas dari dua makhluk laknat ini)

**Warning : **_AU, Eren's story telling, somehow mentioning of adult contents. Not an action, but please just imagine. Use your imagination, dear readers._

**AN** **:** Sekarang, bayangkan Anda mengunjungi apartemen teman lama Anda, Eren Jaeger, yang adalah seorang model.

Selamat membaca~

* * *

**Driving**

Ya, tunggu sebentar.

Oh, ternyata kau. Silakan masuk, tapi yang lain sedang ada jadwal keluar. Tidak apa-apa? Tidak? Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Duduklah dulu.

Mau minum apa? Biar kubuatkan. Ada jeruk, teh, kopi, ginseng, coklat, susu, dan–

Kenapa tidak mau? Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak sepelit itu, kau tahu. Jus jeruk saja, ya? Kau mau kan? Mau?

Oh, ayolah.

Mau tidak mau harus mau. Aku ambilkan pokoknya.

Tunggu sebentar.

Ini, dibuat dengan sepenuh hati. Hahaha. Minumlah dulu. Pasti kau lelah kan? Ah, tentu saja, bodohnya aku. Jarak sejauh itu mana mungkin kau tidak lelah. Aku senang sih, kau mau datang untuk mengunjungiku.

Sama-sama. Tidak, aku tinggal menuang jus jeruk di lemari es. Tidak merepotkan. Eh, itu ada Armin.

Armin, kau mau ke mana? Keluar? Ke mana? Jalan-jalan? Kau mau pergi sendirian?

Tidak boleh, Armin! Kau itu manis jadi harus jaga diri! Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang menggerepemu dari belakang dan kau tidak bisa pulang?

He?

...Erwin-san?

Ah, jadi kau menelepon Erwin-san untuk menjemputmu nanti?

Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan. Semoga bersenang-senang.

Ehem.

Sampai di mana kita tadi?

He? Ada apa?

Armin? Entahlah. _Mood_-nya jelek sekali setelah pulang dari dia baru kembali dari jadwalnya untuk foto di studio tadi siang. Dia tidak bilang apapun saat aku tanya, tapi tadi saat pulang wajahnya sangat merah dan berhubung Jean langsung menggeretku ke kamar aku tidak sempat tanya.

Tidak, jangan tanya Jean melakukan apa. Kau tahu jelas apa yang dia lakukan padaku. Dan jangan bilang kau tidak tahu!

Aku tahu kau mengerti perkataanku kalau itu betul-betul dirimu, oke? Jangan membodohiku. A-aku sudah hafal betul isengmu itu tau. Suka banget ya godain temen sendiri?

Yah, kurasa Armin sangat lelah dan dia lupa aku sudah bilang jangan pernah biarkan Jean menyetir. Aku yakin tadi Jean yang menyetir mobil.

Kan sudah kukatakan tadi kalau Armin pulang dengan wajah pucat dan Jean menyeretku ke kamar.

Dulu aku sudah pernah bilang ke yang lain, jangan biarkan Jean duduk di kursi kemudi apalagi menyetir. Itu sangat berbahaya baik bagi psikologis maupun fisik penumpangnya, terutama aku. Orang bisa mati konyol kalau Jean menyetir mobil, dan aku juga bisa mati kelelahan nantinya.

Sepertinya kau salah sangka. Jangan begitu saja percaya pada media dan mengartikan kata-kata mereka seenaknya. Jean bisa mengemudi, setidaknya dia masih bisa berkendara. Hanya saja Jean punya sedikit, umm, 'masalah' dalam menyetir.

Masalah... Apa aku harus mengatakannya?

Oke, oke. Tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun. Jean bisa marah kalau hal ini sampai tersebar, paham? Bukan berarti aku dan muka kuda satu itu tidak pernah bertengkar sih. Cekcok di siang bolong itu sudah seperti menu makanan tiga kali sehari. Tapi apalah, yang penting sekarang berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

Oh, ayolah. Kau tidak mengatakannya dengan benar. Aku masih tidak percaya kau akan menutup mulutmu. Ulangi lagi. Atau mungkin kau bisa memberiku sesuatu jadi aku bisa mempercayaimu.

Nah, begitu. Berhubung tidak ada siapa-siapa aku akan bercerita sedikit saja tentang Jean dan kebiasaan menyetirnya yang harus ditanggulangi sampai ke akar-akarnya. Ngomong-ngomong kau tahu kan siapa Jean?

Oh, haha. Bukan itu maksudku, sayang. Kalau itu sih semua orang juga tahu. Jean itu rekan kerjaku, rivalku, sahabatku, cintaku, dan kekasihku. Kami memang tidak tinggal sekamar dan apartemen kami pun beda lantai, jadi kami sering main ke salah satu ruang atau pergi ke hotel terdekat untuk melakukan, ehem, hubungan intim.

Jangan kaget begitu dong, sayang. Jean itu tidak sepolos yang kau kira, kau tahu? Sungguh, muka nista macam dia mananya sih yang polos? Dia selalu punya pikiran-pikiran nakal di sudut-sudut otaknya saat bekerja sekalipun. Makanya Jean susah fokus pada satu hal. Bahkan dia lebih kotor daripada aku. Pernah sekali dia ereksi di tengah sesi foto dan aku terpaksa meladeninya ketika istirahat. Oh, dan sebelum kau tanya, aku tidak akan memberitahu kapan tepatnya dan di mana. Aku tidak mau kau mencarinya. Kau tidak tahu penderitaanku waktu itu. Ah, Jean mengerikan. Bahkan dia masih menyerangku sampai di _dorm_.

Ehm, maaf, hidungmu berdarah. Ini _tissue_.

Sama-sama.

Jadi, yah, begitulah. Jean itu nakal sekali sebenarnya, tapi reaksi wajahnya yang sering memerah kalau disenggol sedikit dan punya kesan perjaka muda yang masih polos-polosnya itu menutupi dengan sempurna. Sekarang sih memang dia kelihatan lebih dewasa dan _manly_, tapi masih saja sifatnya yang agak infantil itu tetap ada. Jean itu sangat tampan, lho sekarang. Jauh lebih tampan dari yang dulu.

SUDAH, LUPAKAN UCAPANKU TADI.

Maksudku dia sudah tidak sejelek, dulu itu saja. Ibaratnya kalau dulu dia kuda nil, sekarang dia jadi kuda pacuan. Naik level agak ketinggian, tapi tetap kuda.

Peduli apa beda spesies, yang penting kuda.

Baiklah, kembali ke mobil. Jadi, sampai mana kita tadi?

Oh, benar. Pikiran nakal Jean. Dia begitu nakal. Dia tidak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkan tentang hal mesum barang sedetik saja. Jean itu tetap pria berdarah panas yang gairahnya bisa tersulut kapan saja.

Tentu saja ada hubungannya! Apa kau tahu kapan pertama kali kami melakukannya? Itu di malam hari ketika aku sangat lelah dan ngantuk bukan main dan aku yang belum tahu tentang kelainan kekasihku itu memintanya untuk menyetir mobil yang kami bawa. Kau tahu apa?

Kau tidak akan percaya kalau Jean itu suka vibrasi. Sukaaaa sekali. Kau tahu pemijat leherku? Ya, yang diberikan oleh salah seorang fans itu. Oh, dia menggunakannya di tempat yang tidak benar di kamarku sambil mendesah. Bagaimana aku tahu? Karena saat aku pulang dia masih menggunakannya. Dan kau tahu kan, mesin itu kalau menyala bergetar. Motor, mobil dan sebagainya. Tahu maksudku?

_Ja_, aku kan sudah bilang Jean itu punya kelainan. Dia punya _fetish _aneh tentang benda-benda yang bergetar.

Ya, memang dia juga begitu kalau menumpang di mobil, makanya aku biasanya mengajak Jean duduk berdua di kursi belakang. Setidaknya aku bisa memberinya _blowjob _agar dia bisa tenang. Itu dulu, sekarang Jean sudah terbiasa dengan menumpang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi dia selalu begitu kalau menyetir. Hanya kalau menyetir. Seperti ada sesuatu yang merasukinya, begitulah. Aku sendiri tidak begitu paham, tapi sepertinya Jean jadi srudak-sruduk karena pikirannya terbagi dua antara dia melihat jalan dan ingin segera melepaskan hasratnya. Hmm, kurasa begitu.

Sekarang Jean hanya terangsang kalau menyetir. Maksudku, kalau tidak menyetir dan hanya naik saja dia masih biasa-biasa saja –jujur saja, kau harus lihat wajah orang konstipasinya saat menumpang di kursi belakang, haha– tapi kalau sudah menyetir, yang menumpang terancam nyawanya dan aku terancam akan disetubuhi dengan paksa sampai dia puas dan aku pasti langsung lemas.

_ARGHHHH~!_ Kau tidak mengerti seganas apa Jean setelah menyetir. Malam pertama kami dihabiskan di tempat parkir apartemen, kira-kira lewat tengah malam, dan di dalam mobil secara lebih spesifiknya. Dia menarikku dan memaksaku melakukannya di tempat dalam mobil tiga kali kalau tidak salah, lalu menggeretku masuk dan melakukannya di lift satu kali, menciumiku terus hingga sampai ke lantai tempat kamarku berada. Kemudian melakukannya di balik pintu masuk apartemen, di ruang tamu, baru di kamarku. Mengabaikan mata dari keempat _roommate__-KU _yang lain. Oh, ya ampun. Aku tidak ingat lagi berapa kali kami melakukannya. Jean sudah kelewatan, aku sampai pingsan dan tidak bisa berdiri. Bahkan ketika membuka mata dia masih belum mengeluarkan miliknya dan kembali melakukannya beberapa kali. Aku tidak tahu harus bilang itu menyenangkan atau mengesalkan. Tapi–

...

Kenapa wajahmu merah sekali? Dan tutupi hidungmu itu! Darahnya banyak keluar! Aduh, _tissue, tissue._

Hati-hatilah dengan noda darah. Kalau misalnya manager Levi melihat kamar kami ada bercak-bercak tanda kotor, aku bisa kena siksa tidak boleh makan _melon pan_.

Hmm, begitu.

Ehem kembali lagi. Kurasa Jean juga menyetir tadi. Armin pasti _shock_. Bukan hanya Armin, sih. Kalau kau melihat orang ereksi saat sedang menyetir di sampingmu juga pasti kau akan pucat. Pasti.

Aku? Aku sih sudah biasa, jadi tidak begitu kaget. Tapi tetap saja aku agak takut meladeninya, aku tidak mau harus pakai kursi roda atau tongkat manula untuk bekerja.

Tidak, tidak, sayang. Aku tidak bisa pura-pura kecelakaan dan Jean juga tidak bisa diajak kerja sama untuk berbohong di depan kamera. Toh dia tidak rugi apa-apa kalau dia bilang "Eren semalam olahraga ranjang sampai pagi buta jadi dia tidak bisa jalan". Heh, dasar tidak tahu nasib yang didominasi.

Apa? Kau mau tanya apa lagi?

Lihat kamarku? Boleh saja, sih tapi aku tidak bisa menunjukkannya padamu sekarang.

Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku belum membersihkan bercak-bercak di kamarku tadi.

Oh, bukan apa-apa. Kami baru saja melakukan hubungan intim dan Jean mengajakku menggunakan _beberapa 'material'._

Ayolah, berhenti sok polos. Aku tahu kau suka membaca cerita romansa ber-_rating _dewasa dan _komik-komik _nista tak pantas dipandang mata. Yah, itu tidak penting. Yang penting sekarang kau tidak perlu bertingkah inosen. Bahkan Armin yang seperti anak kecil polos tanpa dosa itu juga bukan orang yang benar-benar inosen. Untuk apa coba menelepon Erwin-san yang notabene CEO agensi kami. Buat apa orang macam dia repot-repot menjemput Armin segala ketika dia sedang galau kalau tidak ada main?

Apa? Aku benar, kan?

Tidak perlu dijawab, haha. Nah, sekarang kita mau apa?

Eh? Pulang? Secepat ini? Kenapa?

E-eh? Hei! Ah, kenapa dia terburu-buru begitu? Padahal minumannya kan belum habis.

_Ah! Jean?!_ Kapan kau bangun? HEI! Pakai bajumu, bodoh! Memang tidak ada orang, tapi –ah, bagaimana kau bisa...tegang begini?

Ehm, t-tunggu, Jean. Kita sudah melakukannya lebih dari empat kali tadi siang, JEAN!

Muka kuda, dengerin omonganku sediki– mhh…

J-Jean…

Lepaskan, Jean...

...

Kubilang lepaska–aahn...

Eh? Sekarang? Di sini?! Tunggu, Jean. Jean– JEAN!

SETIDAKNYA TUTUP PINTUNYA IDIOT!

Kau tetap di situ. Aku akan kunci pintu.

Hmm...

Sudah tidak ada orang kan?

Baiklah.

**Later then~**

* * *

AHAHA.

SAYA SPIKLES SENDIRI.

Jadi, ceritanya saya nemu benda ini di draft lama saya. Yasudah deh, saya baca-baca lagi. Kemudian secara otomatis tangan ini bergerak liar mengedit situasi yang seharusnya antara seme (sok) inosen sama uke agak liar jadi begini.

Maafkan saya.

Benda ini mungkin agak kurang...yah...gitu lah.

Apalagi formatnya beda sama fic saya lainnya. Ini termasuk eksperimen juga sih. Saya pengen tahu menurut kalian ini kaya gimana.

Sayanya sendiri agak...yah...

Serahkan ke pembaca aja lah, kaya biasa.

Tapi, terima kasih sudah mau baca. Ini singkat memang. Dan jujur aja nggak diedit ulang. Saya buat ini sekitar dua sampe tiga tahun lalu lah. Kelihatan jelaskan gimana bedanya diksi di sini sama fic saya yang lain?

Saya senang kalau ini di-_review_, tapi dibaca aja saya sudah puas kok, haha.

_Thanks for reading again~_


End file.
